Sadako à Poudlard
by IzumiS
Summary: Quand Sadako devient un fantôme clandestin paumé dans Poudlard... Parodie bidon...


Réponse a felinness sur Harry Potter et la légende du portrait.

Pour la fin de l'histoire (Muoi et sa vérité) et les réincarnations, ça été complètement inventé par moi par contre. Pas d'épilogue. En ce qui concerne l'horreur : j'ai vu beaucoup de films d'horreurs asiatiques, mais si je fait une histoire un peu dans cette trempe (quoique je suis pas sûre que ça risque d'arriver) je ferais en sorte de trouver une intrigue subtile qui équilibrera.

En tout cas, merci beaucoup !^^

Sadako à Poudlard.

Les personnages appartiennent au monde de Harry Potter (J.K Rowling) et au film japonais Ring. L'intrigue est complètement de moi (d'ailleurs, elle est complètement con.)

un perso ultra connu du fantôme qui sort de la télé qui se paume dans le monde de Harry Potter, faut le faire quand même…

Chapter 1 : le fantôme clandestin. (Lors de la 1ère année à Poudlard)

Harry, Ron et Hermione se promenaient dans les jardins de Poudlard par une belle journée ensoleillée.

Ils remarquèrent qu'un puits avait été construit il y a peu.

Soudain, une tête avec une longue chevelure noire qui lui tombait sur le visage apparut.

« Baaaah ! C'est dégueu, ses cheveux sont tous sales et gras ! » S'exclama Ron écoeuré.

« C'est pas plutôt la description du prof de potion que tu viens de nous faire… ? » Remarqua Harry.

Ron regarda en l'air pour réfléchir un instant puis répondit :

« Ha ouais p't'être bien ! »

Hermione sûre d'avoir réponse à tout répliqua : « Je suis sûre que c'est lui ! »

Harry réfuta sa thèse : « Mais il a pas les cheveux aussi longs ! »

En guise de contre-attaque, Hermione ne trouva rien de mieux que : « C'est sûrement des algues ! »

« Des algues … ? » dirent Harry et Ron en chœur, incrédules.

« Bah oui, l'eau du puit doit être reliée à la mer, non ? »

« Et moi je me demande parfois si ton cerveau est relié à tes neurones… » Murmura Harry.

L'ignoble créature commença à sortir du puits avec des mouvements désarticulés comme ceux d'un pantin. La chose portait une robe « blanche » très crade et on pouvait entrapercevoir sous ses longs cheveux noirs et sales, un œil exorbité et globuleux qui regardait ostensiblement vers le bas.

«Eurêka ! Je sais qui c'est !!! » Cria soudain Ron.

Harry et Hermione, très intrigué attendirent la réponse avec impatience.

Ron pointa du doigt la créature en hurlant : « C'est le cousin machin !!! »

Harry et Hermione restèrent stoïques face à cette « révélation » de Ron.

Hermione le railla :« Tu racontes n'importe quoi comme d'hab' ! T'as trop regardé la famille Adams ! »

« Mais si ! Je t'assure, je suis sûr que c'est lui ! » Répliqua Ron.

La créature émettait des bourdonnements semblables à ceux d'une énorme guêpe.

Harry réfléchis un instant puis élucida le problème : « Mais non ! C'est Sadako ! »

« Sakado ?! » s'exclama Ron avec la bouche grande ouverte.

« SADAKO ! » dirent Harry et Hermione en chœur.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fout là ? Y a pas de téléviseurs à Poudlard pourtant !» Demanda Ron.

« J'sais pas, elle a dû venir clandestinement… » Supposa Harry.

Sadako hocha péniblement la tête en signe d'approbation, en secouant par la même occasion ses longs cheveux sales et pas coiffés.

La sonnerie retentit leur signalant qu'ils devaient retourner en cours.

« Merde alors ! » laissa échapper Harry.

« Voyons Harry ! » le réprimanda Hermione.

« Hum…désolé. »

Le cours suivant était le cours de Potions.(…)

Rogue passait près des tables tandis que les élèves préparaient la potion que leur prof « bien-aimé » leur avait demandé de faire.

Ron vit sortir soudain la tête de Sadako de son chaudron.

« Haaa ! Sakado dans mon chaudron ! » Hurla-t-il.

Rogue se retourna, outré.

« Comment pouvez-vous, en plus d'avoir fait tomber votre sac dans votre chaudron, faire de telles fautes de syntaxes ?! Ce genre de fautes est impardonnable à quiconque a dépassé l'âge de 5 ans ! 30 points seront retirés à Grinffondors ! »

« Mais non, non, je vous jure, c'est Sakado ! » balbutia Ron.

« SADAKO ! » répétèrent Harry et Hermione en chœur tout en levant les yeux au plafond.

« Sadako … ? Qu'est-ce que vous racontez là, enfin, il n'y a pas de téléviseurs à Poudlard ! » Dit Rogue.

Rogue se pencha au-dessus du chaudron de Ron et vit y flotter à la surface des mèches de cheveux noires et sales.

« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette vieille serpillière … ? » murmura Rogue.

Harry, qui pensait que Rogue ne voyait que son reflet répondit :

« Bah c'est vos cheveux monsieur… »

« La ferme Potter ! »

« Ok. » répondit Harry comme si il ne s'était rien passé.

« 10 points serons retirés à Griffondors pour potion raté et remarque désobligeante. » Déclara Rogue avec un sourire narquois.

Le soir alors que tout le monde (ou presque) dînait dans la Grande-Salle, le professeur Quirrell ouvrit brusquement la porte et se précipita dans la salle en criant :

« Sadakoooo dans les cachoooooots !!!!.... »

Dumbeldore se redressa de sa chaise d'un air solennel.

« Sadako…dans les cachots….je voulais seulement vous prévenir… » Puis il tomba au sol d'un coup apparemment évanouit.

L'absence de réaction de la part des élèves se transforma soudain en enthousiasme.

Ça discutait à voix forte dans tous les sens créant un brou ara général.

« S'il-vous plaît jeunes gens… » Tenta Dumbeldore.

Fred et Georges s'extasiaient : « Haa ! Enfin de l'action ! »

« Tu crois qu'elle nous aidera à foutre la merde ? »

« Peut-être … »

Ce brou ara devenait de plus en plus insupportable aux oreilles de Dumbeldore, dont les seuils de tolérance aux bruits assourdissants s'étaient amoindris au fil des ans.

« Silence ! » Hurla-t-il en vain.

« Tu crois que Sadako est sexy en bikini ? » demandait Drago à Crabbe qui, par un haussement d'épaules répondait qu'il n'en savait rien du tout.

« Tu crois que c'est la sœur de Rogue ? » Demandait Neville avec inquiétude.

« Bien sûr que non voyons ! » Répliqua Harry.

« Mais ils ont les même cheveux. » Murmura Neville.

« ça c'est uniquement parce qu'ils se les lavent pas…enfin je sais pas pour Rogue mais soit c'est ça, soit il choisit que des marques de merde…genre Jean-Louis David tu vois… » Répondit Hermione.

« VOUS ALLEZ FERMER VOS GUEULES BORDEL !!!!!!! » Hurla Dumbeldore à bout de nerfs.

Il y eut soudain un silence absolu dans la salle…

Dumbeldore put enfin faire son discours :« Bien… En ce qui concerne Sadako, sa venue n'a pas été approuvée par le ministère de la magie et elle ne possède pas de papiers d'autorisation de séjour à Poudlard pour fantômes. C'est donc un fantôme clandestin et nous ferons au plus vite pour nous en débarrasser…alors pas trop d'enthousiasme jeunes gens. N'oubliez pas qu'il y a un fantôme hors-la-loi dans l'établissement.. »

Quirrell toujours au sol se disait intérieurement : « Et merde, j'ai foiré mon coup… »


End file.
